mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackblade 12.2 - Xyrixl's Failure
"I am confused as to why you think you should be standing in front of me, informing me that you are a failure." "But, my lord..." Xyrixyl stammered. "If you are failing," Osamu cut him off harshly. "Then perhaps you should be out attempting to FIX your failings, instead of wasting our time having you explain it to me." "My lord, I was watching over the mages as..." he tried again, but was again cut off. "Watching them for what? I cannot fathom what sort of danger might befall them that you could possibly prevent." "If I wasn't with them when they left, then I would not have been able to..." "Since you were with them when they left, which were THEIR orders, you are now unable to fulfill YOUR orders, which are to reclaim the elf. Not only that, you lost four soldiers, and Rilkirax is useless until he recovers. This is of particular note, seeing as how you did NOT have authorization to bring Junko, or Hikosa for that matter. Despite this, you still managed to fail at your task with two of the Wakahisa casters under your command. You are obviously not capable of effectively leading a force." "My lord, if you would give me another..." "If I was unwilling to give you 'another chance', then you would already be back in Hell. What I am unwilling to do is give you more resources, as apparently you are a waste of them." "Then..." "Your orders stand, Xyrixyl." "But, how will I..." "If I were you, I'd best figure it out. Quickly. Dismissed." "Ye...yes, lord." The quiet fluttering of wings was the only sound as Xyrixyl fled the hall. "I'm sorry that you had to listen to that." He sighed and added in a softer tone, "I have no orders for either of you right now. You can retire." "Thank you, Lord." The elder of the two girls bowed, turned and began to leave, but stopped when she noticed that the smaller girl did not follow her. She stood where she was, a look of concern on her young face. "Junko, come!" the elder hissed, concerned that their continued presence would be offensive. The young girl did not turn, but continued to stand there. Osamu regarded her patiently. "What is it, Junko?" The girl fixed her gaze on the sword at his hip. "You didn't lose your sword, did you?" He looked confused. "No." The little girl nodded, "That's good. I was worried that he taken had it." With that cryptic remark, she bowed to excuse herself. "Wait," he stopped her. He got up and approached Junko. Kneeling down to look in her eyes, he asked, "Who had my sword?" "The man who was fighting in his house clothes. He had a black sword. That's what Rilki saw." "A sword like this?" He drew his sword out to show it to her, holding it flat before her. The candlelight in the room was absorbed by the oily, pitch black of the blade. The girl looked at it and nodded confidently. "Was he a strange-looking man? Like the other people in the town you went to?" She shook her head, "No. And he was wearing a lot of grey and yellow, like the Kamuns. Is he a Kamun?" Osamu stood up and sheathed his blade. "The Yetoman who has somehow found three of the components. Raito Kamun. He has one of the black blades." He stood thoughtful, then put his hand on the little girl's head. "Thank you very much, Junko. In the future though, don't do anything any of the imps tell you without asking me first, alright?" "But Hikosa was going..." Junko pouted a bit. Osamu looked at her expectantly. She frowned and acquiesced, "...I won't." "That's a good girl." She smiled. "You go on to bed now." She pouted again, so he added, "If you don't hurry, your dessert is going to get cold." Her eyes lit up, and she gave an enthusiastic bow, "Goodnight, Lord Osamu!" "Goodnight, Junko," he said as she ran over to her sister, who also bowed her head, and the two left. Osamu sat back down and was absorbed in his thoughts. Well, that explains his persistence. You knew they would all oppose you. Honestly, I should have realized this sooner; it was too much of a coincidence. Are you just going to sit there, while he stands to take what you want? No. No, I will not. But there is more than one way to get anything. Then what do you plan? ...Keep an eye on the bladebearer. He will come back to Yeto. Meanwhile...it is time to initiate a back-up plan. Lord? He knows the locations of the auxiliaries, somehow. So I'll let him meddle with it. It's not lost yet, and perhaps it will still be finished. But if it better serves as a decoy, then let it be so. I will build another. Another enchantment? Elf wizards are plentiful, and the way that family spoke, they should be willing to sacrifice a second, if it means they won't get paid otherwise. Another hobgoblin caster is a simple matter as well, albeit a shame. The tengu cult will gladly give another member, and we have another summoner, although I am...loathe to use him. The only time-consuming part will be to find another suitable fifth. We likely won't find a kobold; hopefully, we can find a willing orc, or catfolk. You should hurry. If it is one of my brethren, he will come for you quickly, and it is bad enough that Yatsuatari hounds us. I am aware. They will not stop me from achieving my desires. No, they will not. Category:Banishment of the Blackblades